A patient can suffer from urinary retention, possibly caused by obstruction within the prostatic urethra such as that associated with Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH). As a result, urine within the bladder may need to be drained from the bladder and through the urethra. One way to accomplish such drainage is to use a medical device that conveys the urine through a lumen, while maintaining the patency of the prostatic urethra. Such devices include stents and catheters. Existing stents often migrate distally or proximally within the urethra, thereby impairing proper function of the stent in relieving the prostatic obstruction and/or impairing normal function of the external striated sphincter in controlling urine discharge from the urethra. Existing stents and catheters also can be uncomfortable for the patient. Furthermore, existing stents typically require ultrasound, cytoscopy, or other means to ensure that the device is properly positioned. Even with assisted placement techniques, it can be difficult to ensure that the stent is properly positioned. For example, ultrasound typically does not provide a clear picture of stent locations and cytoscopy typically cannot pass through the stent to assess proper distal placement.